All a Monster Ever Knows
by Wildfire10
Summary: He was born here, hated. All he ever knew was being called a monster. That's how it always has been. How it always will be. But perhaps, his life will be changed, when he meets her. Tribute to Stormheart. Dedicated to TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Birds fluttered about as the kit was born. Thunder roared overhead and lightning forked the sky as the wind lashed about, throwing their pelts into disarray. The previously birthing mother gasped for air, exhausted from her kitting.

The tom at her side smiled, his black pelt like a spaceless spot in the gray landscape. The clouds were so dark, the cats could hardly see; it appeared nighttime when it was sunhigh.

"What will happen if the forest catches fire?" the queen gasped, her gray and white pelt fluffed up in fear.

"It won't," the black tom promised, pressing his paw against her shoulder. The two looked down at their only kit, a huge dark gray tom.

"He's so beautiful," the she-cat gasped, staring down at her kit.

A white cat snarled, "He's a monster!"

"Not a monster! He's a kit!" the she-cat snapped back.

The white tom cat had several others with him as he retorted, "He'll never join our ranks!"

"We are a group open for anyone!" the she-cat told her leader.

The white tom shook his head, his silver muzzle showing just how old he was. "He must die."

"No," the black tom growled, standing in front of the queen and her kit.

"I'll give you a half moon to figure out what you're going to do."

A young silver she-cat poked her head from the brambles. Her kittens had been birthed days before. Her amber eyes sparked as she saw the dark gray kit. "What's his name?"

"Does it matter?" the white tom growled. "He's a monster, and that's all we know."

The black tom looked at his mate. "It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear as the other cats left. "It will be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It had already been a half moon. The parents were dead before he even opened his eyes. The first thing he wondered was who he was, but there was no telling. The strange silver cat who had been taking care of him was gentle and sweet, and often followed him everywhere. The dark gray tom kit didn't understand that they had left. All he knew was that he was there in a large world, with a large body, a silver cat taking care of him, and a thirst for blood.

The grass crunched under the kit's paws as he walked, glancing up at the storm-scuddled sky. Pebble, Sand, Sea, and Stone all called him a monster, over and over again, even when he thought Stone was humble and cool like him.

But no, Stone hated him, and called him a monster as well. The dark gray kit pricked his ears when he heard an unfamiliar call. "What's that?" he gasped, staring about with wide eyes.

"A bird, stupid," Pebble spat over his shoulder, lashing his tail in anger.

The dark gray kitten let out a snarl and pounced on his stepbrother. He unsheathed his claws and clawed at Pebble, who screeched in pain.

"Stop it!" Astrid hissed, pushing them away from one another. The dark gray kitten glared at Pebble and hurried faster, evading Astrid's attempt to grab his scruff. _There's someone in this world who will like me. Maybe not Stone or Pebble or Sea and Sand, but... someone's got to be there, _the kit thought determinedly.

Cats streamed by and cats hissed, "Why do you dare bring a monster with you?" Cats spat angrily at Astrid and the huge tom kit stared after them with wide amber eyes.

"What was that?" the kit gasped and Sea glared at him, her black-striped silver tail waving back and forth.

"That was our old friends... until _you _came, then Ice drove us out," Sea spat angrily. Sand glared at the dark gray kit, pale ginger ears flat back with fury.

The huge tom kit flattened his ears, glaring back at Sand's leaf-green eyes. "Shut up!" he spat, tail lashing.

"Kit! Quit snapping at them!" Astrid growled, her amber eyes narrowing at her adopted kitten.

The dark gray kit narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze ahead and watching Astrid's tail flick back and forth.

The cats padded on in silence until Astrid finally found an abandoned badger set. "Here we go," Astrid purred, eyes gleaming that they had found a nice home to stay in at last.

The dark gray kitten laid beside Astrid when she curled up, but soon was pushed away by the other kits. "You don't deserve to be here," the kittens hissed, Pebble licking his bleeding shoulder.

Astrid looked down at Stone, who whimpered, gray tabby pelt dark in the little light that the claw-scratch moon gave, "Mum."

"Yes?" Astrid asked, ears pricking to listen to her son's voice.

"I'm sorry, I was the one who caused you to have to look for this place," he murmured.

"That's nonsense!" Astrid snapped, glaring at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself again! My kits hold themselves with pride, they do not humble themselves!"

The dark gray kit's ear twitched at his friend's voice. _Don't humble themselves? I don't do that... at least, I don't think. I'll make Stone pay for what he's said to Astrid! _Hatred glinted on his amber eyes as he glared at Stone.

Astrid let out a soft growl before curling up, her kits at her side, and falling asleep. The dark gray kitten walked to the back of the den and laid down, alone and shivering, but fluffing out his poofy pelt and groped for warmth. Eventually, the tom kit found sleep, and his face didn't change from its serious look.

When he knew every cat was asleep, he stood slowly. The kit grinned, excitement filling him as he knew what to do next. For some reason, this felt right. His amber eyes gleamed as moonlight began to cascade over the sleeping cats, cold and turning their pelts to silver. They huddled all together and the kitten drew closer, his claws glinting. He leaned forward but then stepped back and backed to the bottom of the den when he heard Astrid stir. The silver she-cat curled her kittens closer, ignoring the tom kit shivering far away. _I need a name, _he thought to himself. _Maybe then the others will pay atte__ntion to me._

"Astrid?" the kitten whispered, walking back over.

"Yes, dear?" Astrid raised her head and looked at him as she spoke. Her amber eyes seemed to glow what with the darkness around them.

"Do I have a name?" the tom kit asked her softly, placing a big paw on her nose.

Astrid shook her head, making his paw fall off her nose. "No, you don't. Your parents never named you."

"But... what is my name then?"

Astrid's amber eyes flashed. "You don't have one. That's it."

Sea raised her head and hissed, "You are a monster: You don't deserve a name."

The kitten tried to ignore her but the words still hurt. _My name must be Monster, since that's what everyone calls me... _he decided. "I'm Monster!" he called out, his big claws glinting as they flexed at his words. The name felt right through his whiskers, and he smiled at it.

Sea snorted and turned her back on him. "Just get away from us. Your filthy stench is going to rub off."

Monster blinked and then turned, walking over to his place to sleep. He curled up, shaking when wind swept his fur, but soon found sleep in all its warmth and comfort.


End file.
